etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Undervale
A relic from the once great Empire, Undervale was once a great merchant city. The wondrous items and wares that were once found her now lay buried beneath the wetlands on Unameth's eastern shores. For it was under the shadow of the lost city of Vale that Undervale was found. The former trading capitol of the Arcane Empire and second only to Acharis in Prakanda has been reduced to a modest fishing village since the Upheaval. It is said ghostly echoes of the arcane's past haunt the village. A Fragment of its Former Glory Muddy wetlands cover the landscape to south of Undervale slowing most travelers to crawl. The ceaseless rain during the late summer months certainly do not help. At least the area surrounding the village was slightly more solid, although, not by much. What at first glance appears as a rocky shoreline, the remains of collapsed towers, broken statues, and other great stone structures of the former Imperial city of Vale. Sometimes, rusty weapons and even precious gems can be found when the mud shifts with the tide. An expansive mire littered with the rubble and remains from a bygone era. History House Terron The ruling House of Undervale. A Village Divided by Class Far off on the north side of the village, stark in difference to the rest of the fishing settlement, stood great mansions and houses compared to the modest wooden homes and fishing shacks. Governance An illusion of a true government, the ruling class of Undervale is primarily a conglomeration of wealthy merchants who govern over the poor fisherman and townsfolk. Defenses Goods and Services Fish of all types, shrimp, lobster, fishing line/nets, barnacle crab, pearl jewelry, sea salt, sea snail glue, etc. Bog Groggery Inn A dank and dirty place near the busy fishing wharfs of Undervale. They won't ask questions here; in fact, it's almost oppressively quiet. Seems as if everyone has some shady business they're keeping to themselves Munster's Haven Primarily a tavern, however, there are a few rooms available if needed. Munster's is clean by comparison to other popular tavern in Undervale. Unfortunately, the innkeeper is insufferably nosy, and the kooks in the common room will have you buying charms to ward off any and every spirit in existence. They won't leave you alone until they've made some money off you. Temples and Organizations Survey Corps Post 31 Post 31 of the Survey Corps had been established shortly after the Upheaval of the Arcane Empire at the mage tower formally known as "The Spear of Xesokos". Today it is more commonly referred to as Vale Tower or simply as Post Thirty-One. It had been founded by a group of Tiefling magi who had once been attached to the former Empire as Artificers. Naturally, when approached by the Survey Corps to take charge of the excavation efforts near the lake town, they agreed. Their existing ties to the Willow Wares Merchants Guild and knowledge of the land made them best suited to take on the task. Despite their demonic bloodline, they are actually quite witty and friendly with the locals. Only with foreign visitors are they suspicious and act with a bit more reserve. Regardless, there are no better citizens in Undervale that understand the lands and it's history better than the Artificers of Post 31. However, as friendly and humorous as they are and with the immense collective knowledge they have, even the locals are aware that they are not without their secrets. The Willow Wares Merchants Guild An organization of wealthy merchants who have a monopoly over all imported and exported goods in Undervale. They also control the majority of the governing body of the village. Nothing comes in or out of the village without their knowledge and approval. Adventure Hooks Not long after parting ways with the witch-hunters, Donetta had spotted a new phantom-- a ghostly stag, appearing on the edge of the village. As the only resident demon-chaser left, she had promised to track it down, unaware how difficult the task would be. Where was the blasted spirit going? Why did it seem to lead her in no particular direction, but always stay in roughly the same area? Why did it almost seem as if it wanted to... tell her something? "No," she said aloud, shaking her head. "The spores must be getting to me. Either that, or the stories the villagers keep going on about." According to them, in the days of Xesokos, there had once been a sprawling city here, and many of them held that the swamplands had been its largest graveyard. It would certainly explain the rotten stench that drifted for miles and permeated everything. But what did these backwater people know, anyway? -Investigate the paranormal activity that seems to be reoccurring within the small fishing village of Undervale.